


Connected

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Grief, season: b7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

Tara gave her violets, once.

After class, they met in Tara's room - just to hang out (or that's what she told herself).  
And she couldn't stay very long, because they were all meeting at Giles' house, but they sat on the floor and talked about magic and homework and computers and magic some more, and suddenly Tara was holding a bunch of violets.

She was late to the Scooby meeting, but no-one seemed to notice.

Willow can make flowers grow: daisies, tulips, and something that comes all the way from Paraguay.  
But she never grows violets. She's not ready yet.


End file.
